


Let Go the Pain

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bant, at Order 66





	

Bant Eerin had warning. She felt the deaths rippling out. She could feel the shock of those who reacted soon enough to know their attackers' identities. She closed her eyes against their pain, as the forbidden attachments reared up to become betrayal of the worst kind for them.

So many of her own ties had already died in this war. The brightest light in her mind burned with shock, but it still burned as her men reached her in their scuba gear. 

She prayed the Force preserved her dear friend, and let go of the pain in their blaster fire.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
